


And the Trial of Jacob Stone

by Tacodestroyeravenger



Series: Jacob Stone Is Not Okay. [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode tag to trial of the one, Stream of Consciousness, but the comfort doesn’t come from where you think, im not hoarding my fics anymore I’m just posting them, jenkins died y’all and we didn’t get to see the immediate aftermath, regardless if I think they need more time and effort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacodestroyeravenger/pseuds/Tacodestroyeravenger
Summary: There was a silence in the room after the caretaker took his last breath. Jacob looked over at the others and suddenly he couldn’t do it anymore. He had to get away because something awful was burning him from the inside. A rage. An injustice. He couldn’t lose it in front of the others, not when they had their own grief to settle.





	And the Trial of Jacob Stone

Trial of the one

There was a silence in the room after the caretaker took his last breath. Jacob looked over at the others and suddenly he couldn’t do it anymore. He had to get away because something awful was burning him from the inside. A rage. An injustice. He couldn’t lose it in front of the others, not when they had their own grief to settle.  
He turned away and started walking, not knowing where he was going, only that he was getting out. He had to get out of this building. This structure he’s risked his life for countless times and now Jenkins...  
Jacob burst out of the doors with an angry and choked growl. He refused to acknowledge how close it sounded to a sob.  
The library did this. Jenkins was gone. Cassandra was distraught. Ezekiel was broken. Eve was lost.  
Jacob...  
Jacob was not okay.  
It was his fault. He read the spell to make Jenkins mortal. He read the scroll that ultimately lead to Jenkins death. If only he hadn’t listened to them!  
Jacob hated himself for it. He’d always been strong when it came to magic. He knew it was dangerous. And yet, when asked by his friends, he turned against the wrong feeling in his gut. He felt the small spark ignite when he performed magic. Because it was him, wasn’t it? It’s not like it was the first time either. They had performed magic together as a group, like trapping Prospero, but this?  
This was different. He alone said the spell that made Jenkins mortal. And though they all helped with the magic for the scroll, he was the one who sparked it with his words.  
It scared him. Ever since he helped with the spell that trapped Prospero and felt that first tingle of magic that came from him, he’d been terrified of magic. Of what he could do.  
So he did what he did best. He told no one and immediately wanted nothing to do with using magic.  
Then there was Shangri-La. Jacob looked down at the sliver of ink showing from under his sleeve. He hated it. Short of amputation, he wanted to try anything to make it go away. He put a hand over his arm, feeling the constant buzz under his skin that he tried to ignore, and closed his eyes with an angry huff.  
Jacob started walking. It was just around the side of the building to the shaded patch of trees, but he had to take a moment to get away from the structure that betrayed him.  
Jacob felt his left leg throb with pain as he walked, and if the circumstances were different, he would congratulate Cassandra on the trap she set.  
Jacob fumbled as his brain caught up to him.  
He almost killed them. Neither one made any dangerous move towards him but he...  
He threw knives and shot arrows at them. He could’ve killed them.  
Jacob stopped and put a hand on a tree as he suddenly felt it hard to breathe.  
But he visibly recoiled from it as soft whispering started in the back of his mind.  
“No. No. No.” Jacob turned away but couldn’t bring himself to leave the patch of trees. He realized he came to seek their comfort.  
And that was something he didn’t want to think about.  
Jacob went to step away but his left leg throbbed fiercely and he still wasn’t breathing like he should.  
He could’ve sworn the trees were inviting him to stay.  
Jacob shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. He dropped to the grass and simply tried to get his body back in control.  
Control.  
Jacob’s eyes snapped open as he felt a phantom pain engulf his stiff muscles.  
He rubbed a hand over the ink on his arm. He wasn’t sure he could look at Cassandra the same for a while. He knew it wasn’t her, but the pain was so intense and he wasn’t as strong as he thought he was.  
Wasn’t as strong as they thought he was. What gave them the right to think he would kill them?  
‘Jake. Shoot me.’  
Jacob felt sick and he thought for a moment he might actually lose the battle with his rolling stomach.  
He swallowed thickly and put an arm around his abdomen.  
Was he really that bad of a person that they thought he could do that? Is that what they thought of him?  
No. They both believed he was strong enough to kill them and live as the one true librarian.  
But he wasn’t. Surely they could see that. But they never looked to each other. They looked to him.  
Jacob wasn’t sure if he would win over the nausea attacking him with a vengeance.  
They both wanted to die. Ezekiel said he was expendable. Cassandra said she didn’t want to live in a world without Jenkins.  
Jenkins.  
Jacob caved and moved to lean on a tree, needing something to tear away the agony building in his heart.  
The whispering eased over him like a wave. He closed his eyes and hoped that his pain didn’t bleed onto the tree. He’d need to be strong.  
“I lost a friend today,” he said aloud in answer to the concerned confusion coming from the tree. “I don’t know what to do.” He felt tears build up under closed eyelids.  
“I don’t know what to do.” He lost Jenkins. Eve lost Jenkins. Ezekiel lost Jenkins. Cassandra lost Jenkins.  
All because of the Library.  
And Jacob was not okay with that.


End file.
